pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bigbangbleach
Welcome Hi, welcome to Patapon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patapon 3 Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yumipon (Talk) 00:33, August 8, 2010 Hello Thank you so much for your help with the reversing of Etrini101's damage. I ll give you the privilege of a rollback now. Yumipon 00:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer beta. Seems as the information is old, maybe the information can be reduced to a smaller size. And more information about the new Demo can be added. Shall you do it or shall I? Oh wait http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Patapon_3_Demo. It's already been done a while ago. I forgot about this. Sure You can do it. As you know what you want to do more then me. It depends What link were you thinking of putting on? Then it's fine by me. It's Ok. Yesterday I banned Bjorn for a month. He was lucky I am in a good mood, or it could've been longer. Tailwind Edit Hi! The aim of the edit was to allow people who are not familiar with the Patapon series to understand the information more clearly. The description given in the game, which you put on, was not as clear as it could have been, or so I thought. Basicallly it was my opinion. Your opinion is equally valid. Anyways, If you would like, I'll change it back? Lord Cyru 23:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey, can you help me out? You see we have deleted the category article "Patapon" because there is already a more specific one called "Patapon 1" so now we need to delete all the pages that contain this none existing category. Search "Category: Patapon" and it will show all the pages that are under this deleted category, delete them, there are like 74 left (it started out with 140). Sebapon 01:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much dude. I have to go there are only like 9 articles left thank you! Sebapon 01:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo dude we have to stop the wikia contributer, Rollback the edits he makes and on the pages he creates put the Template of deletionSebapon 20:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I think he is done...we have stopped him Sebapon 20:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Closed Closed Admin Hello. This is DarkDodonga. Right now I'm blocked, so I show up as Wikia Contributer. You should become an administator. You have the requirements, don't you? This would be good for you! Just thinking... What Layout? What kind of layout for the other pages? Hmmm.. Yes i was thinking layout for Dark Heroes *Name/Infobox *Personality *History *Set Skills *Class Skills *Trivia But Rah Gashapon seems...to not like it maybe or i don't know. I totally agree. This wikia certainly has gone down in quality. But I will not rest until Patapedia is fixed. Then again, that's like beating despair without the catapult in Patapon terms. I will never give up. You have done a lot for this wikia. Have a good life. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Uberhero Page Layout How about something like this? Name Description Hero Mode Class Skills Set Skills Gallery Trivia Dunno, that could work? We could add an infobox as well i suppose. I'm just throwing an idea out there. Good? Not so good? Lord Cyru 09:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello Bigbangbleach, There is kind of a layout for the Missions pages (well, at least the ones that Ironstar is working on). But I totally agree that the Bosses and Uberhero pages should be more organized. Do you have any ideas? It's nice finally being able to talk with a fellow Rollback! I agree, tell me what to do and I will help out. PS- I am a rollback too Kulkum! I agree and like the way you made the layout. Whenever you want we can do it dude. The charge skill could go b4 class skills? And i suppose equipment has to come somewhere, maybe: name / infobox, description, equipment, charge skills, class skills, set skills, gallery, trivia ? Lord Cyru 21:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That format seems brilliant :) I have no idea how to create an infobox though. Lord Cyru 13:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Idea I like it very much. I will start with the Yarida page. It should be done in a couple of minutes. I will keep these pages locked, so the changing can't be interupted. Please tell me if I'm ever doing it wrong. Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 00:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC)